toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Souhei Motohiro
|Level = 5|Appears In = The Forced Variable|Affiliation = Kamijou Faction (Occasionally)|Ability = |Equipment = AIM Diffusion Field Enhancer PCE Serum}} is the main protagonist of The Forced Variable. Originally a normal human from the real world, he abruptly dies as the car hit him after he buys grocery goods to eat back home with his sister. Now being forced to Japanese identity, and in the world of A Certain Magical Index no less, the newly-named Souhei must cope with his new power and find out which choices should he choose in this supposedly fictional world. Background Appearance Personality Relationship Abilities After Souhei transported from his original world to the A Certain world, he originally doesn't have any extraordinary abilities, as he's just an ordinary person. However, Souhei later notice that he seems to have an incredible luck, as he were able to win a jackpot prize from a market garapon (Japanese's lottery machine) and somehow save the business man's briefcase from getting robbed with the owner gives him 15% of the money as a tip for helping him. Later on, occurrences of luck being in Souhei's favor were so much that he just considers it as a norm, something that many of his friends are jealous of enough that they just take him to the game arcade as a good luck charm. When Souhei took on a Power Curriculum Program after he and his family decided to let him enroll in Academy City, the System Scan immediately point him out as a Level 3. Surprised with the fact that he already had an esper power all along and is considered as a Gemstone, it is revealed that Souhei's ability was about controlling the probability of the events around him. The researcher theorizes that maybe this is the source of all of his luck in life, but Souhei was convinced that it is not that his powers were the one that grants him his good fortune, but the other way around. Believed that his luck was so great that it accumulates into a Gemstone ability, he coined his ability name as . The name which Souhei later confessed that it was from a manhwa character's superpower that he likes in his original world. Within a short time span of 3 years, Souhei's esper power rises to Level 5 and was entitled as Rank 8, which is only one rank below the Number Seven Sogiita Gunha, a fellow Gemstone. Absolute Luck The esper power of Souhei that seemingly originated from his unparalleled luck. The basis of its ability was that it creates an AIM diffusion field (similar to Accelerator's) around him, and he could control the probability of anything or any event as he desires as long as it occurred inside his AIM field. Such as: * Increase the probability of him able to dodge the attack * Decrease the probability of him losing in battle * Render the probability of an esper power taken effect on him to 0. * etc. As a Level 5, Souhei could freely change the probability chance from 0% to 100%. However, whenever he participates in any major story arc, his control over the events could drop varyingly. Souhei hypothesized that the reason of his loss of control was because he's fighting against the natural 'fate' of the world, as he's trying to change the way the story should be, making him became the enemy of Lady Fate herself. It is also noteworthy that his ability can't effect Miracles, as his luck was merely a sub-category of it. To compensate, Souhei develops how he could maintain his control in fighting by limiting his change of probability to something that was minor enough to be overlooked by 'fate', such as increase the likelihood of the air became a gust of wind or other subtle changes in the environment as opposed to directly alter the 'plot point' like elevating the chance of him beating Accelerator, which would only raise up by 15%. He also finds out that even if the probability of the events he wants to change was low, his luck would sometimes be triggered to make a major boosted in it unknowingly, as when Souhei fights against Ollerus and somehow his luck make the chance of Ollerus using Hliðskjálf become less than 10%. It is implied by Souhei that he cannot rely on his luck all the time however, as it is only a random boost. Other Abilities * High-level Intellect: '''Before he was transported to A Certain world, Souhei describes his previous self as 'Had the potential to ace any tests if he desires, but were just too lazy to take responsibility to study it.' After that, he decides to be a bit more serious on his academic abilities and were able to get a very good grade on most of his test during his primary school. After he discovers Absolute Luck, he tries to use its ability to increase the 'probability of him able to perfectly understand' and 'probability of him to remembers it indefinitely' on his studies, in which it was a complete success. Souhei then proceeds to learn and read every book he could find inside Academy City with his Level 5 privilege, and later claims to be 'Smart enough that he could be an expert on most of the subjects in the curriculum.' He's only proficient in remembering contents, understanding the concept and practical theories, however, as he frequently said to be 'suck at calculations.' Even if he could do advance mathematical concept formulas and questions no problem, his calculation abilities were still far behind those who use it on daily basis like Misaka Mikoto or Accelerator. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Initially thought that he was only an ordinary human, Souhei believes that he must find something that would allows him to survive, which is to learn Martial Arts. Prior to entering Academy City he always tried to exercise so that he could be in top physical condition. Later on he founds a dojo that has multiple Martial Artists that is an expert on many subjects, so Souhei decided to learn all of them. Currently, Souhei considered himself as an 'acceptable' MMA artist that could fight through most physical battles. But would definitely lose in close combat against multiple targets or those with much more experience, such as Kamijou Touma. However, Souhei's incredible luck could also turn the battle into his favor should it kick in, which it usually does. * '''Machine Ingenuity: Souhei was able to create the AIM Diffusion Field Enhancer, an invention that allows an AIM diffusion field to increase its size on his own, he also invents many other gadgets in his room to make his life much more comfortable. Equipment * : 'Due to his power heavily depends on the AIM diffusion field, as he could only control the probability of events inside it. Souhei creates a custom belt that allow him to freely control the size of the AIM diffusion field, from being compressed so much that it was only 0.65 millimeters away from his skin, to the maximum radius of 100 meters. Later on, he creates a stick variation of it that would further increase his AIM diffusion field region to anywhere inside the border created by this stick as it planted on the ground. Souhei claims that the furthest it could take with his 30 stick was around 350 meters, although he could make more of it to enhances the field even further. * ''': '''A serum chemically created by Academy City that could only be used by Souhei. Because of its disregard of highly toxic properties in exchange of enhancing his physical capabilities to a superhuman level, Souhei is the only one who can use it to its maximum efficiency, as he could just render the probability of the serum being toxic to him to 0%. Whenever he drinks the serum, Souhei's physical limits are greatly increased, and could regularly do feats which many others would consider as superhuman. Such as being able to jump on the top of a 45-story skyscraper in a single leap, or could punch that same skyscraper with enough force that it collapses on itself with just one hit. Souhei had also used this serum to fight in close combat with many notable combatants such as Kanzaki Kaori or Acqua of the Back, even if in both cases he could only fight them for a period of time before losing in terms of attrition. The serum's duration of effect was originally at 5 minutes, but later on, being upgraded up to 10 at most. It is important to notify that Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker could interfere with this serum's effect on Souhei, as when he touches his shoulder with his right hand and cause Souhei to writhe in pain as his power weren't in control to erase the possibility of poison before he quickly take reign of his power once more. Making this power boost completely useless against the Imagine Breaker. Items Chronology Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Academy City Students Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Japanese Character Category:Japanese Characters